LPW World Tag Team Championship
The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) World Tag Team Championship is a professional e-wrestling world tag team championship. Currently, the titles are exclusive to the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. History The LPW World Tag Team Championship was originally known as the PWA World Heavyweight Championship when LPW was named the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The title was the top tag team championship in the organization. Following the title's introduction in 2003, Latino Meat (Villiano 187 & Ham Sammich) became the inaugural champions when they defeated the Main Page Mafia (Stanman & Blazing Phoenix) and the All-American Wrecking Crew (Phantom Lord & Woo Warrior) in a triple threat tag team elimination match. In 2004, PWA management decided to split the rosters into separate brands, respectively naming the rosters Schizophrenia (now Insanity) and Pyromania (now Inferno). The World Tag Team Champions at the time, the Westside Connection (Stone & SFK), were drafted to the newly created Pyromania and took the titles with them. As a result, the World Tag Team Championship became exclusive to the Pyromania brand. At Pyromania 2.2, Sheepster & Styxx of the Bad Mamma Jammas defeated The Silver Screen (Kris Marion & Stuart 657) to win the titles. During their reign, the BMJ's held on the titles for over a full year, recording the longest reign in the title's history. During their reign, the BMJ's also defeated Schizophrenia's U.S. Tag Team Champions, The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang & Red Dragon), at Altered Reality II in match between the promotion's two tag team champions. Because of this win, the World Tag Team Championship is viewed as the top tag team title in the promotion (albeit controversially due to the circumstances surrounding the match). The BMJ's would later go on to win the titles a second time when they defeated Murder Inc. at Capital Punishment. In April 2007, the PWA came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (while Pyromania was renamed to Inferno). As a result, the tag team titles have been renamed the LPW World Tag Team Championship. Current champions The current champions are Tromboner Man & RaTo of the Madcore Wrestling Alliance. The MWA defeated Public Enemy #1 (Damion Kross & The Rik) at the Inferno 10.2 telecast from Brisbane, Australia on June 18, 2007. Championship timeline Trivia *As LPW World Tag Team Champions, The Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster & Styxx) are the only team to have held the titles on two separate occasions, and have comprehensively held the titles for 20 months. *The Madcore Wrestling Alliance (RaTo & Tromboner Man) hold the longest single championship reign to date, eclipsing the Bad Mamma Jammas first run of 363 days as champions. *There have been two non-American multi-national tag teams who have won the titles. Those two teams were the Bad Mamma Jammas, which featured Sheepster (Wales) and Styxx (Australia), and also the Madcore Wrestling Alliance, which featured Tromboner Man (Australia) and RaTo (Portugal). External links *The History of Inferno Category:Championships